1. Technical Field
This disclosure concerns a system and method for identifying the performance of an organization on a scale of mastery across representative capabilities of the organization's industry. In particular, this disclosure relates to an efficient and cost effective way to assess the performance level of key capability areas within the processes of a Medicaid program.
2. Background Information
Modern Medicaid programs operate in an increasingly challenging environment. To survive, Medicaid programs must adapt to this environment and execute in a clear, consistent, and efficient manner. Furthermore, the competitive nature, regulatory requirements, low profit margins, and competitive challenges of Medicaid programs greatly increase the complexity and difficulty of surviving on a day-to-day basis.
Despite the need for Medicaid programs to meet the challenges of the health-related market, it is still often the case that the programs lack clarity, consistency, and well-defined execution of its core processes. These shortcomings severely constrain the programs, and lead directly to inefficiencies and waste due to unnecessary complexity, process exceptions, and customer dissatisfaction. At the same time, it can be very difficult to identify specific processes to which improvements may be made, either because the program management itself does not have the expertise to identify the processes or because the complexities of the programs frustrate attempts to clearly delineate the processes to be improved.
Even if the Medicaid programs, on their own, could identify one of the many processes that it needs to improve, the business or management would not necessarily know how to improve the process or be able to identify a concrete and measurable improvement goal. Another difficulty exists in determining whether there are any intermediate goals that should be reached along the way. As Medicaid programs struggle to meet the demands of the modern economic and health landscape, they fail to identify opportunities for maximizing efficiency, category expansion, multi-channel execution, customer satisfaction, and to reach other important goals.
Therefore, a need exists for an efficient and effective system and method to assess the performance level of key assessment areas within the processes of a Medicaid program.